


[VID] Never Look Away

by helcinda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helcinda/pseuds/helcinda
Summary: Some nights we're choking on the words / But some we light on fire





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/gifts).



> I started making a short list of songs to vid for this show after episode 10 aired; I came across this one and thought, oh, haha, that would be a funny call back to Yuuri telling Viktor to watch him. Then I texted Olivia about it, and then we texted MORE about it, and by the end of the night, I was looking up YOI raws to download. This song just seems to be written for this show and these characters, and vidding it has been an absolute blast.
> 
> Many thanks to Ashley and Andrea for encouragement and suggestions, and to Olivia for literally being with me on every step of this wild ride. She did an excellent beta and was a fantastic sounding board, even though this is actually her (very, very early) birthday gift. THANKS BB :*

**Song:** Vienna Teng - Never Look Away ([HD (133 MB)](www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/viennateng/neverlookaway.html>lyrics</a>\)<br%20/>%0ADownload:%20MediaFire%20<a%20href=) or [SD (66 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n6jv3vxv0blakt5/Never_Look_Away_%28SD%29.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://helcinda.tumblr.com/post/157578843770/never-look-away-fandom-yuri-on-ice-song)


End file.
